In network sharing, each operator has its own core-network, while the radio network (eNB) is shared. In some cases, the mobility management entity (MME) is also a shared resource. Owning and managing a core network requires expertise and comes with significant capital and operational cost. Typically, a Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) leases access to core network elements owned by a Mobile Network Operator (MNO).